User talk:RyunnKazan
About images; please don't remove perfectly good pictures and replace them with lower quality ones just because you upload them. If anything, find ones that are of quality of the one you just uploaded and put up better ones. Not the other way around.Tommy-Vercetti 20:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Consider glasses. Could be a wise investment, since I think you obviously need them. Tommy-Vercetti 23:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Please limit your messages to Talk pages and not the user pages themselves. Don't alter the content on another user's user page. Thank you. CorbeauKarasu 00:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Den image I undid your addition of the image a few times, not because it wasn't a good picture but because it was placed incorrectly. The first time it was placed, Den's character infobox was completely removed, which can't be allowed. The infoboxes are the primary source of direct information in each character article, so I undid the change. The next few times, the isue has been that you placed the code for the image above the character infobox. Nothing must go above the infobox because it messes with the page's placement. there are few exceptions to this and pictures do not fall under any of them. After that, the issue is that the image is currently too large for the page. Some articles are too short to support multiple images and Den's article may be one of them, but if you feel the picture would contibute, please edit it to a smaller size so as to fit on the page unobtrusively and choose a place for it well to balance the article's flow. CorbeauKarasu 23:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Stop pushing for it Regardless of size, neither Elica Hughes, Rose's baby, or Den needs any further images. It's not size that's the problem, we don't need an overabundance on any page, let alone the absolute minorest of the minor, just because you like them. Give up on adding more pictures. They're of low quality, pointless, and overcrowding. Even if the layout didn't suck so badly now, we still wouldn't need that much. Just in case you didn't see the discussion about it on FMF's profile page, here it is again. We don't need any more pictures on those pages. Go find a page without a single image, like some of the towns "Arguro" or something comes to mind. Most of the character pages, however, are sufficent by now. Tommy-Vercetti 22:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Your new image 1. Wrong aspect ratio. Shamballa is in 16x9 I believe (widescreen). Your screencap is in 4:3 or full screen. It shows very badly. 2. Horrendous placement in the articles. Do you not notice the flow on the pages? It's usually left, right, left, right and continues alternating. There are minor exceptions, but for the most part, it's consistent. You just lunk one in anywhere without a care in the world. 3. Scar and Lust both in that picture are minute. I would have cropped it to just show them, rather than include every throwaway character. 4. Because Lust and Scar's counterparts don't even have speaking lines (they're only seen in the background), it's not needed to even include a picture. Counterparts are indentical to the original characters, so it's not hard to imagine another man who looks like Scar and a woman who looks like Lust. That works just fine in text. 5. Finally, sign your posts from now on. Like this: 4 of these ~ or click the "signature" button at the end of your post. Tommy-Vercetti 21:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop with the images. You just throw them in with no regard. You put a Scar 2003 anime into the manga canon. Just stop with the pictures; every one you upload gets removed. Tommy-Vercetti 18:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC)